Ms. Apples's Rosewater Smoochie
Give the best and most delicate treatment to make Ms. Apples look more beautiful in this Smoochie. Idle animations *Ms. Apples does a noblewoman's laugh. *Ms. Apples winks at the viewer. Options Fashion A clothes rack zips by the screen, dressing Ms. Apples up in fancy-looking dress and hat. She checks out her look before trying to walk around. Her first step ends with her accidentally stepping on her own dress, causing her to trip. She is dissatisfied by this until a long, large scarf is randomly thrown at her. Thinking that it can complete her look and give her another chance to look fancy, she wears it. She tries to take another step, only to step on her own scarf this time. Due to how she wrapped the scarf tightly on her neck, she ends up decapitating herself. Make-Up A vanity falls near Ms. Apples, complete with a make-up kit. She first looks at her reflection in the vanity's mirror. Displeased that she looks rather plain, she begins trying out the make-up. She first tries the lipstick, worn over her already-existing one. She is satisfied by this, but she wants to beautify herself more. She tries the eyeshadow, turning her eyelids purple. Finally, she tries the facial cream. Not long after she applied it to her face, however, the cream reacts badly to her face (presumably due to a fatal mix of chemicals) causing it to gain rashes. As she screams in pain, she frantically tries to reach for anything that can fix her face, only to accidentally scatter some powder, which is just as hazardous as the facial cream. Some of the powder end up in her eyes, nose, and mouth, causing her to leak out blood from those orifices. As she succumbs to her death, her screams barely make any sound and she ends up collapsing on the floor. Bath A large luxurious-looking bath tub complete with rose water falls near Ms. Apples. Thinking that she can improve her beauty by bathing in it, she goes off-screen to take off her dress. She shows up again with the top of her head and most of her body covered with towels. She starts soaking herself in. Soon she begins to enjoy the nice bath until suddenly, her arm accidentally spins a nearby valve when she is changing her position. Little did she know that it causes the water's temperature to quickly rise, and when it gets too hot for her to handle, it is already too late. She painfully wades through the now-boiling water to get out. It was so bad, her lower body is nothing more than piping hot flesh. When she tries to climb out, she ends up slipping, causing her to fall backwards to the boiling water where she helplessly struggles with her weakened limbs until she dies. Deaths *Option 1: Ms. Apples accidentally steps on her long scarf which is tied tightly around her neck, decapitating herself. *Option 2: Ms. Apples succumbs from the toxic powder. *Option 3: Ms. Apples is boiled alive. Injuries *Option 2: Ms. Apples's face gains rashes caused by the toxic cream. *Option 3: Ms. Apples's lower body is burned by boiling water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies